Yoshi's Story: The Quest for the Super Happy Tree
by Gameprowler
Summary: Didn’t you think the story for the game Yoshi’s Story was just a little too… confusing? Like, you didn’t know exactly what was happening in the story, or how or why Bowser was doing the things that he did? ...(See prof. for more info!)
1. The Beginning

**Yoshi's Story: The Quest for the Super Happy Tree**

The Beginning

Once upon a time there was an island. And on that island lived a race of fruit eating dinos called Yoshis. The Yoshis lived in peace and harmony, laughing, playing, singing. But little did they know their fun was soon gonna end...

Off in the distance lay another island like the Yoshis', but only this island was dark and gloomy, not bright and happy like the Yoshis'. On that island lived only one main resident, a toddler koopa named Bowser. Every day Bowser looked out his castle window and saw the Yoshis' island. He hated how they always were cheerful, and he envied it. So Bowser came up with a plan, a malicious one... (Well, actually, Kamek did.)

"Kamek!" Bowser yelled.

A shell-less, purple robed koopa zoomed down the castle corridor on a broomstick.

"You called, Your evlish-ness?"

"Kamek, I want you to use yer wand to cast a spell over dat island over 'dere!"

"Why?" Kamek questioned.

"'Cause I said so! And 'cause it's too bright and cheerful. Giving me a headache! ...Hey! You're not sup'posta question me!" Boswer barked.

"Forgive me, Your wretched-ness." Kamek bowed. "What type of spell would you like for me to cast on them?"

"I dunno. Sumpin' _evil_, sumpin' that'll make the Yoshis regret ever livin'! Now you go do that, I gotst some impor'ent things to do!"

Kamek sighed. _I hate that whiny little brat. I hate having to be his babysitter. I should've listened to my mom when she told me to be a lawyer! NOW what am I supposed to do?_

As Kamek started to leave the nursery of Baby Boswer, he noticed Boswer looking at a pop-up book.

_That gives me an idea... _He thought.

Kamek hopped back on his broomstick and zoomed off to his workshop.

"Now where is that book?! I know I have in here somewhere!" Kamek said angrily while searching his desk full of books and papers.

"Ah-ha! I found it!" Kamek pulled a leather bound book from under a paper pile and propped it up on a table next to his cauldron.

"Short, sweet, and (hopefully) devastating!" He snickered and began adding the ingredients. _Plus, it's just the thing to make that brat think he has the control, before I use his own antics against him!_

In a matter of minutes his concoction was done and ready to be cast. Kamek took his wand and dipped it in the cauldron swirling the mixture around.

He took it out. The tip of his wand glew a purplish color.

"Heh, heh, looks like it came out how I wanted it." Kamek said as he hopped on his broomstick.

He zoomed back to Boswer's nursery. It was quiet. Way too quiet.

_The brat must be asleep. _Kamek thought.

Kamek carefully slipped in Bowser's room. It was a mess! Toys and books everywhere. Kamek searched the room with his eyes trying to find the pop-up book. It laid right where it was before. Carefully, he made his away through the mess of toys and picked up the book.

"Inanime obje' contl lif." He whispered. The book glew a purple also and started to levitate out of his hands. He flicked his wand at the book and it stopped in midair. He reached out and grabbed it, then set it back in the place it was before.

Bowser began to stir and mumble something.

_That's my queue to leave! _Kamek thought startled.

He summoned his broom and hop on it, zooming back to his workshop.

Back on the Yoshi Island...

As usual the Yoshis were dancing, singing, and playing. It was a very sunny day. Over in a small part of the Yoshi village, Niji, were a couple of expectant parent Yoshis. There was the Magma family, the Sky family, the Swam family, the Sento family, and the Grey family. They were all exited about their new arrivals into their family.

The Sento's had only one egg, the Magma had 2, the Sky's had 1, the Swam had 2, and the Grey had 2 also.

Although, little did they know their excitement was soon gonna come to a halt...

The next day.... ("Baby Bowser's castle")

"RRYAWN!" Baby Bowser yawned loudly.

_Heh, heh. The brat's up. _Kamek thought slyly. His plan was about to unfold.

"KAMEK!!!!" Bowser bellowed.

Kamek raced to Bowser's nursery on his broomstick.

"You called, Your malevolent-ness?" Kamek sucked up.

"Kamek. You was told to make the Yoshi's lives miser'ble. Did ya do my wittle task? Or do's I gotsta make heck?!"

"Oh yes, Your evilest-ness. I did what you have asked me to." Kamek levitated the pop-up book to Bowser.

"Wha? Dis is only my stupid pop-up book! Are you playin' games wit me? 'Cause, only **_I_** make up da games we play aroun' here!"

"No, no game, my evil lord. You see this is an enchanted book. I enchanted your book with-"

"WHA?! You played with one of MY toys?! You ain't supposta touch 'em! Your gonna be so-"

"Now wait a second, Your evilish-ness. With your pop-up book you can make the world any way you want it. Just like in a storybook. Including making the Yoshi's lives miserable. You can do anything with it!"

"Ooo." Said Bowser in awe. "Lemme try it." Boswer took the book and opened up a page in it and started to scribble.

The sky grew dark and the thunderclouds filled the air with lighting.

"Hehehe. Bye, bye Kamek!" said Baby Bowser innocently.

"What?! You can't do this to me. Why you little-"

And with that Kamek disappeared into thin air. Kamek's plan backfired, and very badly too.

"Ha! Now I gotst no one to boss me around. 'Sides, I saw what Kamek was doin'. He was gonna trick me into giving him the power so he'd be the most powerful. Nya, nya! Ain't gonna happen! I'm the ruler and dis is MY world now! Whahahaha!"

Back on the Yoshis Island...

Everything fun came to a halt. The sky turned a grayish color. Every Yoshi was frightened. And then, the most horrible thing happened, the only thing that kept them cheerful and happy (or so they thought), the Super Happy Tree, disappeared!

The Yoshis stopped their dancing, laughing and singing, and became depressed. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Everything was hopeless. They could do nothing.

Back at the village Niji, the Yoshi eggs stirred. One by one the eggs started to hatch. First the green egg of the Sento family, then the dark blue egg of the Swam family, next the red egg of the Magma family, and then the light blue egg of the Swam family, then the yellow egg of the Sky family, and last but not least was the pink egg of the Magma family. All the Yoshi's were boys except the pink one, she was a natural girl.

All Yoshi, when born, are naturally smart, so the little ones were fully aware something was wrong.

"Hey!" said the green one. "Why's everyone so sad? Shouldn't we all be happy?"

"It's so grey..." said the dark blue Yoshi.

"Hey! Why's no one paying any attention to us?!" said the red one.

"Are you my brother?" the light blue asked the dark blue.

"I think so." He replied.

"Do we have any names?" asked the yellow one.

"No, how about we give ourselves some names since no one seems to care?" said the green one.

"I concur." Said the yellow.

"Hmm." Thought the green one. "My name's gonna be Green."

"Oh. We're gonna give ourselves our name colors." Realized the yellow one. "Okay, I'm Yellow."

"Nmm, I'm Blue, I guess." Said the dark blue one.

"I'll be the super-duper strong Red!!" said the red one.

"Mmm, you're just gonna be Red, okay?" said Green.

"Hmphf, fine. Gotta spoil all the fun, dontcha?" complained Red.

"What's my name gonna be?" asked the light blue one.

"Oh right. We already have Blue here, and you're blue too, so we gotta give you a different name." said Yellow. "How about LB? it stand for light blue."

"Okay. Sounds okay to me." Said LB.

"What's my color?" said the pink one.

"You're pink, so you'll be Pink." Said Yellow.

"Oh, okay!" Pink said cheerfully. "Pink, Pink, Pink, Pink."

"According to my calculations, Pink and Red are siblings and so are Blue and LB." said Yellow.

"What about us?" said Green.

"No, we're not siblings. Nor do we have any."

"Hmm, uh. We're there any others with us?" asked Blue.

"No, that I can think of." Said Green.

"Hmm, then those 2 egg imprints over there must be nothing." Said Blue coolly.

"Wha?! Nothing?! There are 2 lives here at stake and you say it's nothing?!" panicked Red.

"Woah, you've just gotta relax, Red. Just keep it cool and calm." Said Blue.

"Hey! Are you just gonna stay there and do nothing?!" Argued Red.

"Hey, hey! Stop fighting you two! We're supposed to be friends!" Yelled Green.

"Hmphf, I'll show _him _cool and calm." Muttered Red under his breath.

"Okay, let's see why everyone is so sad around here. We'll all meet back here. Blue and LB will go together, Red and Pink will go together, and I'll go with Yellow." Said Green.

"Hey! Who made you leader. If anyone should be the leader it should be me." Said Red, accusivly.

"Let's take a vote." Said Yellow. "All in favor of Red say 'Aye'"

Silence.

"Okay then, all in favor of Green say 'Aye'"

"Aye!" said all the Yoshis.

"Okay, then it's anonymous. Green is our leader."

"Good thing too." Said Blue. "With someone as hot-headed as Red we'd get nowhere or all end up killed."

"What was that?!" yelled Red.

"Okay, okay, cool-it you two. Now let's go by my plan, 'kay? We'll all meet back up here."

"Okay." They all said.

In LB and Blue's group...

_I sorta wish I was in Pink's group. _Fantasized LB. _She's kinda cute._

"What're you so happy about?" asked Blue seeing his brother ginned wildly.

"Nothing, nothing." Said LB embarrassed. _Phew, that was close._

Back in Pink and Red's group...

"Stupid Blue, makin' me look all stupid in front of everyone." Mumbled Red.

"Don't be mad brother." Said Pink cheerful and assuringly. "We're all supposed to be friends."

"Just 'cause we hatched out of our eggs in the same nursery at almost the same time doesn't mean we're friends!" yelled Red irritated.

Pink sniffled and started to shed tears.

Red saw her and felt bad about yelling. "Look I'm sorry I yelled. I'm just mad at Blue right now. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Thanks!" said Pink. "I forgive you big brother! You're the best!"

"Aw shucks, you don't haveta get all mushy and stuff." Said Red kiddingly.

In Green and Yellow's Group...

_I wonder how Pink's doing. She seems awful nice. And kinda cute too..._ Thought Yellow, fantasizing also.

"Hey Yellow! Snap out of it. We're supposed to be finding out what happened."

"Oh yeah. Sorry Green."

A couple minutes later...

"Is everyone back here?" asked Green.

"Looks like it." Said LB.

"So, tell us what you found out, already!" said Red impatiently.

"Well, it seems the source of all our happiness lies in a tree called the Super Happy Tree. All the other's looked grey and dim in color. I wonder if that's a side-effect?" said Yellow.

"Same here." Said everyone else.

"So, what're we gonna do now?" asked LB.

Everyone looked at Green. Green paused.

"I know!" blurted out Pink. "We should go look for the Super Happy Tree!"

"Good idea Pink, but how?" said Green.

"What if we use our noses?" asked Yellow. "It's a tree, so that means it must bear fruit."

"Yeah, and if we stay all happy and not sad we should be able to not become like the others!" said Pink cheerfully.

"Okay then, gang." Said Green. "Let's move out!"

And so the Quest for the Super Happy Tree began. And so begins a new chapter...


	2. Chapter 1: How Warped!

Author's Note: Okay, before we begin the chapter I just have a couple things to say, 'cause I can and this isn't original fiction, it's a FF, so I can do so. Anyway, thanks everyone (all 2 of you, as of the uploding of this document) for the reviews! . I really do appreciate it. Just to recognize the people who reviewed, this is for them:

PrinceMario- Thanks for the very first review on my story! Actually, my first review EVER on this site. Thank you!

And NNY273000- Thanks for the informative review on my story. Although, I kinda already knew those things, such as that the story wasn't properly revised (I'll have to do that soon with quick edit -.-'), and that it wouldn't be a good idea putting the story into the same style as the gameplay (that would be UTTERLY dull and boring, if I do say so myself, I already have some interesting things planned out for future chapters ). Oh yeah, and one more thing, yes, I do know the Yoshi dialogue was pretty darned boring. Ah well, I tried at the least.

Okay, I'll just shut up now. And here's the 2nd part, 1st chapter of this story. Enjoy! (If you can!)

Chapter 1:

Back at Bowser's castle...

"Ha, ha! The whole world is mine! I'm da one who makes _ALL _da rules up, and everyone, includin' d'ose dumb Yoshis, gosta do what I say! 'Cause, I gotst der dumb ol' Super Happy Tree!"

As Bowser said that, he grabbed an apple off of the Super Happy Tree and bit into it.

"Hmm. Hey, ya know what? D'ese ain't half bad tastin'..." He said taking another bite of it and started to walk down the corridors heading to the Toadies' room.

A few seconds after he started walking he stopped.

_Hey... Waita sec. I dun hafta walk to dem._

"HEY! Youz Toadies, get ov'a here!"

Less than a few seconds did Bowser yell that, a small group of shell-less koopas with red robes (and some sort of flying device on their backs...) that resembled a smaller form of Kamek, appeared.

"Awright." Bowser began. "I wants youz guys ta go out and patrol da island and d'en come back and tell me what ya seen."

The Toadies looked at each other hesitatingly.

"Well, what are youz guys waitin' for?! I said go out!"

Without anymore question, the Toadies flew out the nearest corridor window.

"E'cept you." Bowser said to the last one flying out. "You, stay here an' go get me a glass of milk."

Back on Yoshi's Island in a small field outside the village of Niji... (Okay, a large field, but, hey, who's narrator here?)

"Sniff, sniff." Green sniffed the air. "Hmm, this way!"

"Are you sure?" asked Blue. "It feels like we've been walking around for hours..."

"Yeah," said Red. "Told ya guys _I _should have been the leader."

"Oh, you just be quiet." Snapped Yellow. "Besides, if I'm correct we've only been walking around for a half of an hour."

"Hmf." Said Red annoyed.

"Off we go! Off we go! In search for the Super Happy Tree!" sang Pink cheerfully.

LB hummed quietly along with her.

"You like my song?" Pink asked.

"Yeah, it has a catchy tune." Said LB embarrassingly.

Little did the young Yoshis know that the group of Toadies found them and were stalking them from above. ...Of course, this didn't mean they were stealthy. A little chirping noise sounded from their propellers on their flying machines.

As Pink and LB were talking, Green stopped the group.

"Shh! You guys hear something?"

All the Yoshis stopped and listened too.

"Yeah," said Yellow. "It sounds like it's coming above us."

The Toadies heard them and quickly hid behind a cloud, didn't want to be spotted now, would they?

All of the Yoshis looked up. They didn't see anything.

"Hmm." Said Green. "Maybe it was just our imagination?"

"No, it couldn't be." Yellow corrected him. "We all heard it, so, unless we're all going crazy, that noise was quite real."

"Hey, maybe it was a bird!" Pink said.

"Pink's right. Maybe it was a bird..." Said Blue. "We shouldn't worry too much."

As the Yoshis traveled farther into the field, the Toadies quickly flew from behind the cloud and headed back to Bowser's castle.

Back at Bowser's castle...

"Dum-de-dum-de-dum." Bowser said cheerfully playing with his toys, a giant lizard action figure and blocks set up like a city.

"Hahaha!" Bowser laughed. "Rawr! You're all dead!" Bowser yelled knocking down the towers of blocks, making even more of a mess of his room.

Knock, knock, knock! Knocking came from his nursery door.

"Awright, awright! I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Bowser yelled annoyed. "An' jus' when I wuz havin' fun!"

Bowser carefully stepped through his mess of toys and opened up the door.

"Ah, it's youz guys." He said to the Toadies. "So, what may'em an' destruction have become of da Yoshis lives?"

A Toadie went up to Bowser and started whispering in his ear.

"Hm? Mm-hm? ...WHAT!? D'ere's some Yoshi's dat haven't been iffected by me?! Awright d'en. If dey wanna play, d'en let's play wit d'em." Bowser said heading over to his pop-up book and picking up some crayons.

"An' dis, an' dis. He he he. An' dis, and dis. ...Here we go! Dis'll make d'ere lives miser'ble. Okay, youz guys go and get d'ose Yoshi's. Since dey dun wanna play by _my _rules, d'en I'm gonna teach dem a lesson..."

Back at Yoshi's Island...

"Hey. What's that up ahead?" asked LB pointing to a figure up along the field path.

"I dunno, let's go see." Said Green.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if they're, you know, not nice?" Asked Yellow.

"Well, we're heading that way, anyway, so we might as well check." Said Green.

The Yoshis walked up toward the figure. As they got closer they noticed the figure was a badly dressed elephant holding up a red sign with a white hand on it.

The elephant noticed them.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" The elephant said in a booming voice.

"Nice Lord of the Rings reference." Murmured Red.

"I AM PAK E. DERM. AND YOU SHALL NOT AND CANNOT PASS!" The elephant, Pak E. Derm said in it's booming voice again.

"Alright, alright. We heard you the first time." Green said, deaf-dazed by the booming voice.

"Leave it to me guys." Said Red confidently. "I can take 'em."

Red walked farther away from Pak E. Derm and tried to pass from there. Pak E. Derm noticed and charged at full speed knocking Red back with the sign.

All of the Yoshi's were dumbfounded, not by the fact Red got what he deserved, but by how fast and protective Pak E. Derm was. Pak meant buisiness.

"CAN'T YOU READ?" Pak E. Derm said waving the sign around. "YOU _SHALL NOT_ AND _CANNOT_ PASS!"

"_Now _what do we do?" Asked LB.

Everyone turned to Green.

"Um, heh, heh..." Green said nervously. He didn't know what to do, and _he _was nominated leader of the group.

"Hey," said Yellow. "How about we gang up on him? Half of us go to one side, and the other half go to the other."

"Sounds like a good idea." Said Green. "What have we got to lose? 'kay then. Me, Yellow, and LB will go off to the left side, while Red, Blue, and Pink will go off to the right."

"'kay." Said all the Yoshis, splitting up into their groups.

Green readied them.

"Ready, set... GO!"

The Yoshis ran to their sides.

"YOU CANNOT PASS!" Pak E. Derm said forcefully (heck if you could tell if he was speaking regular or yelling).

Pak E. Derm took the sign and swung it around from side to side flinging the Yoshis back to where they were before.

"Oh, this is nice." Red said sarcastically. "_Now _what?!"

Pink sniffled. Getting hit with a stop sign isn't the best thing in the world to feel.

"Pink, are you alright?" asked LB.

"Pink, he didn't hurt you did he?" asked Yellow.

Both of them went over to Pink to console her.

"HEY!" Red yelled. "That jerk hurt my sister!"

A one _very _ticked off Red stomped over to Pak E. Derm.

"Just who in the world do you think you are going and hurting my sister like that?!"

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Pak E. Derm replied in his usual phrase.

Red flung a couple of punches toward Pak E. Derm, but to the Yoshis' surprise, it didn't hurt Pak. He didn't even flinch.

Red furiously kept swinging wild punches at Pak.

"He needs anger management, doesn't he?" remarked Yellow.

"I'd say." Said Green.

A very quiet Blue stood in the background.

_Hey! HEY!_

Blue heard a voice.

"Who said that?" Blue replied.

_If you just give me a minute..._

"Hmm, hey." Blue said to the other Yoshis as they were spectating Red flinging wild punches at Pak.

They didn't hear Blue though, over the commotion of Red's angry yelling.

"Hey!" Blue said again.

"Hey, guys. I think Blue wants to tell us something." Pink said.

"Did you guys hear that? Just a second ago...?" Blue asked.

"Hear what?" Green asked.

"Hmm, nothing. Must've been my imagination." Blue said.

_Almost done..._

"There it was again!" Blue said, trying to keep to his cool, calm nature.

"I don't hear anything, bro." Said LB.

"Same here." Said Green.

"Ah well. Must be my imagination again." Blue said.

"ARGH!!!" Yelled Red. "I've _HAD _it with you!!"

Red starting pounding the ground simultaneously.

"Gah!" cried out the Yoshis trying to take cover, and closing their eyes.

Red was pounding the ground so hard it was causing an earthquake.

"ARGGG!!" Red yelled as he pounded the ground.

When Red was done pounding the ground, all the Yoshis opened their eyes. To their surprise, Pak E. Derm was lying on the ground looking defeated and dazed. The Yoshis surrounded him.

"Uggh... A little help here...?" Pak E. Derm said, very oddly, in a less booming voice.

"Howza 'bout we just leave him there?" Green snickered.

"I'd say." Said Yellow.

"Uh-huh." Said all the others.

Pink stayed behind and looked at him.

"C'mon Pink." Red said. "We defeated him so let's get going."

"We're just gonna leave him there?" Pink said in a sad tone.

"Well, yeah." Said all the Yoshis.

"But that's not nice. We should help him."

"Why?" asked Red. "He hurt you, so he deserves this."

"Yeah, but, this isn't right. C'mon big brother, please?"

"Hrmf..." Red hesitated. "Oh, alright. You guys help me push up this big galute."

"Wait a sec." Pink said and walked over to the front of Pak E. Derm. "We'll only help you if promise to be nice and let us and other people who come here pass."

"Okay..." Pak E. Derm said.

All of the Yoshis got on one side of Pak E. Derm and pushed him up.

"Thanks. But, just for the record, it wasn't my fault I was guarding the passageway through here. Bowser forced me to."

"Bowser, eh?" Green said. "Sounds like some big, burly guy. He must be the one who stole the Super Happy Tree and made all the others sad."

"Well, I dunno who this Bowser guy is, but, if he stole the Super Happy Tree, then he's messing with the wrong Yoshis." Said Red, pumped up.

Leaving Pak E. Derm behind, the Yoshis headed onward, toward the scent of the Super Happy Tree. Although, soon after they started their journey again, did they come to a halt ...again.

"Hey!" Said LB. "There's a gap in the field!"

"And an apparently large one too..." Said Yellow.

"So, how are we supposed to cross it?" asked Blue.

"Mhmm..." Hesitated Green.

_Agh... Just a little more time... Just a minute..._

"Did you hear that? There it was again. That voice..." Blue said.

"My bro's hearing things again... I think he's goin' nuts." LB said looking suspiciously at Blue.

"I _still _don't hear anything." Said Green, trying to be more sympathetic.

_And here-I-come!_

Just as Blue heard the voice one last time, a weird roundish figure appeared out of nowhere.

"I told you I was hearing something..." Blue said in his superior I-am-so-better-than-you voice.

"Aha! I-am-here! _Finally, _you know how hard it is to warp through crowded dimensions, I mean, it's like 5 'o clock traffic!" Said the figure.

"Um, who exactly are you?" Green asked.

"Who, me? I'm Miss Warp. I'm gonna help you through your quest. Bowser has just been tearing up the dimensions like no tomorrow! It's making other realities go out of control! Anyway, I would've been here earlier, but, ya know, dimension traffic, so. Alright, it seems you guys got through that last problem quite nicely. What's the problem now?"

"_Miss _Warp?" Snickered Red to LB. "That thing doesn't even look like a _guy _much less a girl!"

"Hey, you be quiet Red!" Yellow snapped.

"Well, it seems the field divides up into a gap here, and we don't know how to cross it." Green told Miss Warp.

"Hmm, yes. It does seem like you're in a bit of a bind, eh? Well, how about you just jump to the clouds up there? You're bound to get across if you take the cloud route."

"But, Miss Warp. We _can't _cross the clouds. We'd fall right through. Besides, it's a long jump to them, so I don't think we can make it either." Said Yellow stating facts.

"True. Logically, you _can't _cross clouds, but, since Bowser tore the dimensions' realities up, you can do a lot of things you couldn't do in regular reality."

"Yeah, but _how _do we reach those clouds?" Green asked.

"Just flutter-jump."

"Flutter-wha?" Asked Red.

"Flutter-jump." Miss Warp said.

All of the Yoshis stared at her quizzically.

"Oh, come now. Don't tell me you don't know how to flutter-jump. It's a technique all Yoshi have. Just jump up into the air and start flapping your arms like mad! It should take you a little more higher."

A small dinging sound broke out almost exactly after Miss Warp finished speaking. She looked at a watch on her wrist.

"Oh goodness! It's time for me to take my leave for now. Other dimensions to see, other dimensions to help, you know, that sort of thing. I trust you can figure out the rest. Well, the time continuum is money, so I really must leave you for now. Bye!"

And as quickly as Miss Warp came, she left too.

"Okay, well, that was odd." Blue said.

"Yeah, but she did help us out by telling us more info on Bowser." Said Yellow reasonably.

"And telling us how to cross this gap." Added Green. "Now, howza 'bout we try this 'flutter-jump' technique out, huh?"

Green went first. He jumped as high as he could into the air (which is pretty high for a Yoshi, mind you) and started flapping his arms like crazy and landed on a cloud.

"Hey, that looked pretty easy." Said LB.

"Oh, I've always wanted to fly!" Exclaimed Pink.

"C'mon guys, it's easy!" Urged Green.

One by one all the Yoshis jumped up onto the cloud and started walking toward the scent again.

When the Yoshis came to the other side of the field they noticed something... It was a volcano.

"Well, it looks like the hard stuff's just starting for us." Said Green looking in awe at the volcano.

And so begins a new chapter...


End file.
